digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Myrdmon
'Myrdmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Myrd comes from the Welsh Myrddin, meaning Merlin. 'Appearance' Each Myrdmon is a unique individual, with no two being exactly comparable though they may share a similar cast and mold, and the points of difference among them many if basic. The generally accepted height leaves them between the ranges of 7' and 9', and the appearance of a female has not occurred for a very great many years now. The tall Blue Digizoid hat runs down into the graying hair and holds it in one of several hair styles, be it a massive ponytail, top knot, or merely a continuation of the downward or upward facing spikes seen as a Thuriamon. The copper crown becomes more pronounced and begins to bend toward the outside edges inward in a circular pattern, a partial-halo still held atop the head. The mask wraps over the eyes and conceals them from sight if it wasn't already doing so, acting as a copper visor. The one or two who retain Avmon's Quintessence find it has wrapped about the sword and imbued its power and will into the weapon and allowed the expanded six seals to be summoned instantly along its length. The open robe is layered with two more that are fuller, each one baring runes in the form of the Crest of Knowledge that amplify one aspect of their being to a greater height. The shell around the left arm expands across the chest down to the waist beneath the robes, no longer able to draw in air for acceleration but instead using it to buffer defenses against impact instead. The metal glove previously around the right hand flows back along the arm to the shoulder and forms a heavy set full-gauntlet layered in copper, roots running around this and jutting outward as foot long spikes at the shoulder, six inch spikes at the elbow, and a ring of retractable ones at the wrist and knuckle. The battle-skirt becomes Blue Digizoid and splits into a multitude of loin-cloth like pieces etched in kanji, worn atop copper pants. The shin guards thicken and turn to wood or iron if they were not previous, gaining intake holes to do the same air-buffering maneuver as the upper-body shell does. Multiple plates of copper intermix with the roots along the sides of the foot and heels, enforcing the heavy-set sandals while retaining the spiked soles. 'General Information' Myrdmon are few and far between, with only a handful capable of walking the world at any one time. It is sadly built into their very code that once more than four come into being that one of them will begin to show signs of corruption and change over into a Viral type. Whether this is a result of taking in corrupted data from their master to begin with is still under heavy debate among them and other such wise figures, but for those it becomes almost impossible to become a proper Maiamon, but instead in the sole other instance an Elkormon in its stead. 'Miscellaneous' Some Myrdmon have more shell running over their bodies or less, while others may have greater ranges of copper or Blue Digizoid armament instead. The last Myrdmon to become a virus had a large set of armament and was taught beneath both a Knightmon and an Mystimon in his youth. 'Attacks' *'Gale Buffering': Draws in vast amounts of air to quickly dampen a physical assault to the left arm, upper chest and lower waist, and from the knee to ankle. *'San Maryuko': The six elemental seals inscribed into the blade of root and copper take form along the outside edge, layering it between two and four at once. Narrow pillars of those elements may be thrown from it on any thrust. *'Gaea Impact': Gathers earth energy through the blade and funnels it down into the lei lines, triggering an earthquake of massive magnitude. *'Spikal': Stabs the enemy with the spikes lining the body, be them from the right arm or within the sandals. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction